A mobile terminal is a portable device equipped with at least one of a function for performing a voice call and video call while being portable, a function for inputting and outputting information, a function for storing data, etc. As the functions of the mobile terminal diversify, the mobile terminal has been equipped with complicated functions, such as still and moving image capture, music file play, moving image file play, game play, broadcast reception, and wireless Internet. Notably, a mobile terminal implementing one or more of these functions may be considered a comprehensive multimedia player.
In the mobile terminal/comprehensive multimedia player, a variety of attempts have been made to implement complicated functions from a hardware or software viewpoint. For example, attempts have been made to modify a user interface environment to allow a user to search and/or select functions easily and conveniently. Further, because the mobile terminal is considered a personal belonging for expressing a user's personality, various fashionable design changes have been attempted, such as a double-faced liquid crystal display (LCD) or a full touch screen.
However, a mobile terminal has limited space allocation with regard to a user interface, such as a display and keypad. This is mostly because mobility, portability, etc. of the terminal must be taken into consideration. Accordingly, to efficiently use various functions provided in a mobile terminal, it is necessary to control an operation of the mobile terminal via a new entry method instead of the existing menu method.